Nobody Loves Me
by raven-shadowsong3
Summary: Raven has the feeling that she isn't LOVED or she doesn't even KNOW how to love!But she finds out she was wrong after all.My first fanfic ever!Raven's POV. RobxRae oneshot. Hope ya'll love it. R& R PLS! TY!


**_A/N: This is my first fanfic EVAH! So hopefully you all would like it. This is dedicated to all RobxRae fans out there! _**

Why?

Why does this keep happening to me?

Was this meant to be? I hope not!

Its just …..unfair. I never wanted this happen.

They're always together.

Why doesn't he hang out with me once in awhile?

Is it because of my bitterness?

Is it because of my unattractive features? WHY?! WHY?!

I walk in the hallways, they're together.

I go to the rooftop, still, they're together.

Will there ever come a time when I'll be with him?

Will we be TOGETHER?

More importantly, can I find answers to these unanswerable questions?

I hope so…..

I went to the living room to get myself tea and as usual, they're together.

I try to ignore them but it always bothers me.

Thanks to the game station which Beastboy and Cyborg were playing, it was loud enough to make me focus on my tea because of its oversized speakers.

But though the volume was so loud, I can still hear Starfire giggling.

I grabbed my tea cup and poured steaming water into it.

But when she giggled even louder, I almost smashed the cup with my hand! It's just so annoying!

Now I poured the powder next.

I can now smell the scent of the tea.

But I can smell my anger over Starfire more.

Ohh….the sweet smell…I can almost taste it….

As stir my tea, I can hear Starfire, "I could not wait for us to go to the mall later!" she said overjoyed.

'_Ohh, I could not wait for us to go to the mall later bla bla bla bla BLA!' _I thought mocking Starfire.

Wait! Did I just eavesdrop?! I have never done that before!

No, no, no, I consider it ….studying.

Yes, studying secretly!

And did I just mock her?

Forget about that!

"I'm gonna kick your butt, Cy!"

"Not if I kick your butt first!"

I can hear Beastboy and Cyborg from across the room.

Man! When will they ever stop blabbering?

But looking at the two of them, it seems like they can be a good couple.

I mean it in a….er... oh never mind!

You get my point!

What do they have that Robin and Starfire have too?

They have fun together?

But I don't do FUN.

They get along quite nicely?

Well, maybe no one wants to go with me because of my stinkin' attitude…

They LOVE?

Love, Love, Love….. is that what's missing in me, Love?

I never experienced love, did I?

All I ever felt was…well….nothing!

I was always emotionless.

I never did care for others.

My only concerns are getting myself in control, getting over with the job.

Or just thinking about myself.

I was too selfish to just think only of myself.

Is that the reason why no one ever liked me?

Is that what's preventing Robin to love me?

LOVE?

Looking at the two of them, I can sense that they love each other.

They do…..

Or do they love me?

I started to sob.

Tears started to fall from eyes.

They fall so fast!

Stop crying!!

You don't want them to see you cry!

I covered my eyes so they won't see me.

But it's pointless!

My sobbing was too loud.

Stop sobbing!!

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder

"Raven?" , I slowly looked up and still sobbing to see the face of the Boy Wonder.

Although I was still crying, I couldn't help but notice how cute he was from this angle.

"Are you ok? Why are you crying?" he asked.

Why is he so concerned?

I know he doesn't like me.

It's pointless comforting me.

But to that thought, it reminded me of my uselessness in this place.

So I started to sob more and more tears came pouring from eyes.

"Dude! What's wrong with her" Beastboy asked as he approached with Starfire and Cyborg by his side.

Damn! I can't let them see me like this!

So without thinking I ran out from the room to get away from this embarrassment.

"Wait! Raven!" I can hear Robin calling my name.

No! Even if he is the leader, I won't hesitate from running away from them.

I ran into my bed still sobbing.

Why am I like this?

Show them Raven! Show them that you don't cry!

But no, I can't!

Suddenly, I hear a knock from the door.

I don't want anyone to come in my room! Even if it's….

" Raven! Open up! This is Robin!"

Oh man! Among all people why him!

"Raven! Please tell me what's wrong! Let me help!" he pleaded.

I really didn't want anyone to come in!

But how can I resist his manly, beautiful voice.

Oh fine I'll let him in but only him!

I wiped my tears making it perfectly sure that I didn't look like just cried.

I open the door, "What do you want?" I asked selfishly.

"Tell me Raven. What wrong? Are you hurt? Do you have problems?" he asked.

Well, _I_ was hurt to see him and Starfire together and _I _do have many problems.

But I can't tell him that.

"No" I said simply.

"Look Raven, I m the leader of the team and I know every single one of you. And I can tell, you're not alright." he said confidently.

I didn't want to listen to him.

I only looked down, blankly.

"Raven." he said almost angrily.

Well, I should tell him already just so that we can get over with it.

"Rob-"

Just thinking of it again made me sob again.

"Raven, tell me wha-"I cut him off.

"Nobody loves me Robin!!" I blurted out.

There I finally said it…

Hopefully he wouldn't react to what I have said.

Looking up at him, he really didn't react at all!

I bet he agreed to what I've just said.

Well, it alright.

It's after all.

So I cried more.

It is true after all!

They never wanted.

They will never do….

It was truly silent.

All I can hear was my sobbing and the dripping of my endless crying.

All of a sudden I felt his arm around me, pulling me closer to his chest.

Oh his chest, it was harder than I have imagined.

I had that feeling that my face was red but I wouldn't care.

Why would he be hugging me?

I'm not worthy of this.

"_Everybody _loves you Raven" he said.

"But-" I said without getting rid of the place where I was and I was cut off by him.

"You'll never know, Raven. Maybe the person right in front of you _loves_ you."

I didn't understand what he meant.

Does he _love_ me?

Did he mean himself?

I dared not ask him any question.

I didn't want to ask.

I may turn out wrong.

I didn't want to move or to leave my position.

I wanted this to stay forever.

I didn't want to ruin this moment.

So there, we stayed liked that the whole time.

The moment was too….._perfect._

But maybe, somebody really did love me….

And that was him.

_**A/N: **_

**_I'm guessing ya'll think it sucks w/c I think is true! And it's really short, so sorry. Honestly, I don't think I have the skills to make stories. I'm just doing this coz I really love RobxRae and I need to do something to prove everyone I really do love this pairing. Anyways thank you for taking time to read this._**

_**THANK YOU!! **_


End file.
